Trust
by TamiLove
Summary: Kyle rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Since when do you give a shit, Stan? Cartman and I have hated each other since kindergarten. It's not like that'll change overnight. All that happened after Token's party is that I remembered that he's a stupid, useless ball of shit and I should never trust him." Just read it, its awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and gals! I'm at school... I'm pretty bored so I'm gonna start with this new idea that my friend has been BEGGING me to write. (Love ya Girlie!) For anyone who's new to me, PLEASE check out some of my other stories. I think I have like four or five ongoing ones, all of which South Park. I also have a completed and a oneshot (South Park as well). I LOOOOOOOVE critisism. So even if you guys hate my writings and think that I should chop off my hands and never write another fanfic, please tell me! I'm trying a somewhat different approach than usual with this fic and I am still relatively new to writing so I'm open for suggestions of any kind! Please comment! Thanks guys! Much Love! -TamiLove.  
**

**This fic will be rated M for later chapters. Swearing, slash and even a lil surprise will await you in this chap.  
**

**I do not own anything! I don't own the characters or names related to South Park. Those were all from the magnificent minds of Matt Stone and Trey Parker!**

* * *

"So you comin over later? I just got like seven new games for the three-sixty. Kenny and Cartman'll be there." Stan looked down at the shorter boy. His orange winter vest looked several sizes too big and dropped to the boy's mid thigh. He looked small and oddly feminine as he glared at his friend from behind his black rimed hipster glasses.

"You said that like it was a good thing, Stan." Kyle groaned. Stan sighed and ran a hand over his dark ceaser cut. He slammed his locker door closed. The boy was a good head taller than Kyle. And with his black shaven hair and golden tan, many could say that the two were almost the exact opposite although they were the best of friends. Stan pulled on his brown leather jacket and backpack then rustled around his pocket, fishing for his phone.

"You two are too old for this useless rivalry." He reprimanded without looking up from the screen. "We're damn-near seniors now. There's like, no reason for you two to argue like little kids." Kyle rolled his emerald green eyes and shut his own locker.

"He's always been an asshole to me. It's only right that I repay the favor." Kyle's messenger bag slapped against his side as he started down the hall, Stan in tow.

"I'm just sayin, whether you think so or not, you two are probably closer than most people who claim they're best friends. I'm pretty sure that it would do you both some good if you would just put aside this stupid feud and be friends. By the way, I thought you guys had been somewhat close to getting along. You even dropped him off after Token's party when he was super wasted. Did something happen?" Kyle rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Since when do you give a shit, Stan? Cartman and I have hated each other since kindergarten. It's not like that'll change overnight. All that happened after Token's party is that I remembered that he's a stupid, useless ball of shit and I should never trust him."

"Jeeze, tell us how you really feel there, Kyle. What happened? What did he do?"

"Nothing, Stan. God, since when are you so freaking annoying?" Kyle groaned and sped up.

"No need to shout mister pissy pants. I was just askin. So you comin tonight or what?"

"No dude. I got that ACT prep class after school. My moms out there waiting to drop me off now."

"Haha sucks to be you." Stan teased.

"Shut up asshole." Kyle grunted.

"Don't get pissed at me. Your moms the bitch who's always signin you up for random unnecessary classes after school. We don't even take the ACT's."

"Don't call my mom a bitch asshole! God, you're acting just like him."

"Like who?"

"Like me." Cartman's lazy drawl came from behind them. He threw a strong arm around either boy.

"Didja miss me or somethin Khyle? You're even talking about me when you're with your lil boyfriend. You'd better stop, he'll get jealous." Kyle sighed loudly, cursing the moment Cartman ever came up in his conversation. The redhead shrugged off his arm and continued walking, not bothering to stop and greet him.

"What's that? On your period again Khyle?" The larger boy crooned. Stan and Cartman stopped to exchange a quick handshake. The brunette had on a jacket much like Stan's only black. He was taller than both the other boys with the same tawny tan as Stan- both had earned them proudly on the football field. He packed a bit more muscle than Stan but held his own against the boy when it came to speed and agility.

"Hey dude. You still comin over tonight?" Stan asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Kenneh needs a ride so I'll be over after I get him." Cartman trotted after Kyle and threw his arm back around the boy's shoulder playfully.

"Was you comin too, Jew?" Kyle pushed out of Cartman's loose grip, sighing again. He strode around the boy and continued his fast paced walk around the corner.

"God, are you still alive?" he growled, hastening his pace and hoping the larger boy would take that as his cue to leave him the hell alone. He didn't.

"Well, that's not how we make friends Khyle." Cartman smirked, keeping up with the red-head as he threatened a full blown run.

"Don't need friends like you, asshole." Kyle mumbled.

"Oh yeah, the thought of not being friends with you really makes me tear up, Khyle." Cartman rolled his eyes and Kyle threw him a glance, pausing briefly. He started back down the hall. Cartman grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, hold on." He said softly. Kyle snatched his hand away and backed against the wall, cradling his wrist like the boy had set it on fire.

"Why won't you leave me the fuck alone?" Kyle hissed, curling into himself defensively.

"What the fuck is you're problem? God, you're treating me like a rapist or somethin. I don't remember doin shit to you."

"You should probably go see some kind of medical professional if you don't remember the past twelve years of your life."

"Oh my god Khyle. Are you seriously still pissed over shit that happened when we were like eight? Fine. I was an asshole, but if I remember correctly you were no fucking angel either." Kyle's eyes narrowed.

"I was before I met you."

"Maybe you should see some medical professional if I had that much of an impact on you." Cartman countered.

"Go to hell, fatass!" The smaller boy spat viciously.

"Goddamnit! I can't believe I almost thought we could've been friends! All I've been doin is tryin to be a reasonable person, but you act like I'm some fucking rabid dog or somethin."

"It's not my fault that I don't fucking trust you! You've done absolutely nothing except make my life hell since I met you. What'd you expect? That you'd come in all beefed up and hot and all of a sudden we'd be best friends? No! I fucking hate you! You don't even qualify as a rabid dog. You're the same fatass, fucking neo-nazi, sadistic, piece of shit I've learned through many experiences not to trust and I would very much appreciate if you would stay as far away from me as fucking possible!" The boy's voice got higher with each completed thought. He stood cringed against the wall as if Cartman was going to grab him at any minute. Cartman looked at him for a while as if trying to process all that had been said.

"You think I'm hot?"

"What the fuck? No!" Cartman chuckled and raised his eyebrow curiously. Kyle ran his fingers over his hair and groaned.

"God, you're so fucking impossible!"

"It's cool Khyle, I don't judge." He teased, gripping the wall on either side of Kyle's head. Cartman smirked and leaned in near Kyle's blushing red earlobe. "Plus, I guess I'm not totally against it." Kyle pushed the boy's chin backwards so that he was again at a reasonable talking distance.

"Cartman. Two things okay? One: ALL you do is judge me. Since the day we met and everyday following. Second: I think that I have good enough taste and sense to like someone-guy or girl- who wasn't a homicidal, neo-nazi, clinically insane, maniac. So don't get your hopes up, kay?" Kyle pushed past the boy's arms and started down the hall again. He saw Stan talking with Wendy. He rolled his eyes. He figured that the moment he let Stan out of his sight, Wendy would make her move. It had only been a week since they'd broken up AGAIN, and honestly Kyle could say that he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they got back together and broke up again the next day. He mentally shrugged and checked his watch. 3:55. Shit. He was late.

"My hopes? Are you serious or have you just not noticed how fucking hot I am? I could get any bitch this side of the galaxy." Cartman chanted, jogging beside him. "You might have a few more admirers than me in Sanfran but you can't challenge this when it comes to the ladies." Kyle sighed.

"Cartman. Just go somewhere and fuck yourself."

"You aint gotta be mad. Bitches respect this authoritah. It aint hard to believe you fell too." Kyle looked over at him and tried to control the urge to leave his hand print on Cartman's charismatic face.

"Cartman. Please. For the love of God just- just go away." Cartman rolled his eyes and snatched the boy's wrist again.

"Okay. Fine. But just answer one question Khyle." Kyle once again snatched his arm away.

"If it'll get you to leave me alone, by all means, ask away."

"What did I do, RECENTLY to piss you off? What exactly, cause I could've sworn we were on reasonably good terms last week." Kyle crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall.

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"At Token's party around three weeks ago..." Kyle offered, hoping the boy would remember on his own.

"Right! That party was fucking awesome! I was shitfaced as fuck." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I gave you a ride."

"Right. We saw Dr Mephisto on a corner and offered him a ride." Cartman agreed, nodding slightly. Kyle growled and poked the larger boy in the chest.

"No.. YOU offered him a ride and I had to drive the damn near hour ride to his lab!" Cartman shrugged.

"When we got there he invited us in but you wouldn't come in."

"So YOU threw me over your shoulder like a freaking ragdoll and dragged me inside!" Cartman nodded.

"You were much heavier than you looked." Kyle sighed and continued, hopeful.

"Do you remember what he talked about when we went inside?"

"Something about a breakthrough in his newest experiment."

"Right. Do you remember what the experiment was about?"

"Uh... Somethin about gay guys and their kids. What the fuck does all this have to do with anything tho Khyle? Are you pissed that I fell asleep over there?"

"Did Dr Mephisto really not tell you anything? What about the next morning?"

"Nuh-uh. He just said that you left and then he made french toast."

"So you really don't remember anything else from that night?"

"I'm pretty sure you asked me that already Khyle. What happened that night?" Kyle rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Just... Go die, Cartman." Cartman grabbed his arm again.

"No. You didn't finish. I'll die after that. Just take it as my dying wish."

"Cartman, I swear on everything good and holy in this world, if you don't take your bear claws off me and leave me the fuck alone I will do everything in my power to make sure that your life ends in this hallway." Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"Bear claws?"

"You've got till the count of three."

"Khyle, just tell me what-" Kyle closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"One."

"Come on Khyle! You're really being a-" Kyle's emerald green eyes pierced into Cartman's ferociously.

"Two."

"This really isn't fair Khyle-"

"Thr-" Cartman let go and raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay! Okay. I give in." Kyle ignored him and started down the hall. Cartman called after him, "Whatever. Be an asshole. But you're gonna have to talk to me sometime Jew!"

~o~

"Kyle Broflovski, I told you to be in this car at 3:55. Didn't I tell you no dilly dallying?" Kyle glanced at the car radio- 3:57. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Is she fucking serious right now?

"Yeah ma. Sorry. Cartman was holding me up. We should get going shouldn't we?"

"Oh him. Did you tell him?"

"No ma. What could I say?"

"How about- due to your foolishness I am now pregnant with your child."

"Ma, do you think that he'll believe that for half a second?"

"He can't help but believe when you start swelling up like a balloon."

"Ma, please. It's been a long day and I really just want to go home and die slowly in a pot of boiling oil, so can we please just get to Dr Mephisto's as soon as possible? Please?" His mother started the car and mumbled about someone being a grouch. It wasn't until they were driving along the highway that she spoke up again.

"So..." she started, hesitantly.

"What ma?"

"I was just wondering, what are your plans?"

"Plans? What plans?"

"Well… the baby?"

"What about it ma?"

"Well…"

"What is it ma?"

"Are you gonna keep it?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure? It hasn't even been growing in your belly but a couple weeks. What if-"

"So what do you want me to do huh? Stay around here- get as big as a blimp have the baby and live happily ever after with Cartman as one big loving family? No way in hell."

"Kyle that's not what I'm-"

"Oh, so I have to play single mommy when I'm not even out of high school? How'm I gonna raise a kid, Ma? How'm I gonna take care of it? Feed it? Clothe it? I don't have a job, and I don't want a job. The plan was to finish highschool, be valedictorian, go to the college of my choice, start a career, and then MAYBE think about a family. I don't even like kids! I don't even like girls! So now you're telling me to take care of this child who I had no say in whether or not it was placed in me? Hell, if anyone, Cartman should have to do this! It's his fault! He got drunk! He dragged me into some whack job scientists lab! It's his fucking sperm that they implanted in me- by force! And he doesn't even know! He's off with Stan and Kenny, playin video games while I get locked away in some science lab to be picked at and controlled until this thing comes out of me- from where I'm hesitant to ask by the way! I'm missing- not just weeks- but months of school cause there's just no fucking way to explain this! And if I don't pass the classes that I can only guess at- I get held back! I can't even abort it! Why the fuck does everything always happen to me? Why can't I just be fucking normal with normal friends in a normal town? Shit always happens to me and I'm fucking sick of it! I'd kill myself now but I don't want the death of a child on my conscience! And you want me to keep it? Do you hear what I'm telling you? I'm suicidal, overly pessimistic, I can claim several personality disorders and I don't even have a job, and you want me to raise a kid? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even hear yourself? Do you hear how completely stupid you sound? God, you of all people, I expected to tell me to get rid of this thing as soon as possible! Why all of a sudden do you pretend to have compassion and understanding? Hell, even if things go well and I keep it and Cartman accepts it as his child- which I'm willing to bet every ounce of my soul that that's never gonna happen- that most likely means this kids not even gonna be Jewish, cause like hell the Nazi Cartman will have a Jewish kid! You'll probably want nothing to do with it! And you'll hate me cause I'm gay and then I'll have to hate you cause my kid'll grow up without a grandma cause there's no way in hell I'm letting that crazy crackwhore Liane Cartman around my kid. So I'll be alone in the world with my weird kid and Cartman who, God forbid, leaves me for some reason or another so that it's just me alone with no education, a kid to raise, no family or friends, working at a dead end job all because I can't learn my lesson of not to trust Eric fucking Cartman."

Kyle finished his rant, out of breath and panting. His mother sat silently, eyes on the road ahead.

"Are you done?" She asked bluntly, not bothering to look over at him. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little bit, yes."

"Good." She accepted and looked back to the road. "By the way- you're not giving away my grandchild. Your father and I will help you. I'm calm because this really isn't your fault and there's nothing we can do about it now. You won't be cooped up in the lab all the time and you'll have private tutor to help with your classes. And you should tell Eric. He deserves to know. It's about an hour ride to the lab. You should take a nap. You seem kind of on edge." A flood of things to say ran through Kyle's mind. Eventually he found the idea of sleep too tempting and simply nodded and reclined the seat. Not soon after he'd let his head hit the headrest of his seat did Kyle's eyelids become heavy and he felt himself drifting. The small teen curled into his vest, hugging his knees to his chest and sighing away the stressful thoughts of the day.

"Ma. I'm scared."

"I know, boobla. But look at the bright side." She looked down at him and smiled. "At least Eric is good looking now." This caught the boy off guard and Kyle laughed softly despite himself.

"Yeah, I guess that's always a good thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two things I learned at three this morning when I started writing this chap: 1) Raisins are fucking gross. (If you like rasins you're a minion of the devil) and 2) This is a really fun story! **

**I hope you like this new and very long chap! Comment please!**

* * *

Stan held his phone, a great internal struggle playing out in his mind. He'd been calling his redheaded friend nonstop for the past three months, with no answer besides: _This is Kyle leave a message. _He'd visited the boy's house numerous times but was never allowed past the porch. He'd even tried to sneak in through Kyle's bedroom window, only to be found face to face with the boy's large and intimidating mother; who'd graciously pushed him back out of the second story window and into the rosebushes below.

He missed his friend and was worried beyond belief about him but he knew he was just wasting his minutes and his sanity on a cause that seemed- at this point- only lost. If the boy didn't answer the phone now, Stan knew he wouldn't call again. He sighed heavily and plopped onto his bed. It was well after three o clock in the morining. He was hoping that the element of surprise would get the boy to answer on reflex and he'd be forced to talk to him. Stan tapped his phones screen, and the other end rang.

"Hello?" A voice mixed with sleep depriviation and agitation answered curtly. Stan sat up straight, completely aghast.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah Stan. It's me." The raven haired boys mind was reeling.

"Kyle, where the fuck are you? Nobody's seen you in months! Why haven't you been answering my calls? Are you alright?" A small chuckle awnsered him.

"Yeah Stan. I'm as fine as I'll ever be. I got all seven thousand of your messages. I wanted to call back but I just..."

"Just what Kyle? What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's just..." he started, sighing "This is my voicemail."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I can't answer bro. Try not to hate me too much for this. It's just that I'm not really allowed to use the phone here. I just wanted you to know that I'm fine and that you probably won't see me again for another year or so. I know this is strange but its hard to explain. Leave a message!"

"At the tone, please record your message. When you are finished recording, hang up or press pound for more options." the tone sounded and Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I hate you so much right now."

~o~

Kyles cherry curls bounced as he ran after the doctor. The boy wore a grey sweatsuit, one of the only things in his wardrobe that still fit. The short man, donned in his usual scientists coat, hustled in a fastpaced walk down the hallway leading to the lab. His wrinkled face contorted into an irritated frown and he marched strongly and surely to the elevator.

"But Dr Me-"

"No Kyle. This is hard enough to explain. What if he tells someone else?" Kyle rolled his eyes and refrained from stating the obvious: well maybe you shouldn't have conducted your experiment on me to begin with.

"It's not like they won't find out when I'm walking around with a kid on my hip."

"You can make up something for when the baby gets here. You can't explain why your stomachs' the size of a small country," Dr Mephisto gestured towards Kyles oddly potruding belly, which was unmistakingly the stomach of a six to eight month pregnant woman. That was bad considering Kyle was little over three months. Kyle growled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Did you just call me fat?" the old man sighed.

"Kyle, you are not listening! I thought you wanted to keep this from Eric. What if he finds out that the baby is his?"

"I thought you wanted him to know!"

"I do! I think it's only right that he knows that he's brought a child into this world."

"But HE isn't! I'M bringing the child into this world! If HE finds out about it, HE might eat it or have me murdered or something!"

"You don't really think that." the doctor said, concern taking over his features. Kyle scoffed.

"And you don't really know him!"

"Fine. It doesn't matter. All you're doing is proving what I say as right. You will not tell Stanley about the baby and that's final!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"But I will. No, I am. I am going to tell him. Right now."

"Kyle, you shouldn't do this. If Eric finds out-"

"He'll go completely ape-shit. I know." the doctor sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Do what you want. But if something goes wrong, I'll have nothing to say but I told you so."

"And that just prooves how much of an asshole you are."

"Yeah, well, we can't all be Mr I'msoperfectcauseIknoweverythi ng now can we?"

"I do not act like I know everything." the doctor smirked.

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know." The thought clicked only after Kyle spoke the words.

"Go to hell."

~o~

"Hello?" Stan said, holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he shot aliens, joystick in hand.

"Stan." the boy nearly dropped his phone.

"Kyle? What the hell? Where are you? Why havent you-"

"No time dude. Where are you."

"At the arcade with Kenny and Cartman." at the sound of hearing their names the two boys, games away looked up. "Why, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at Starks pond in like an hour and a half?" Stan glanced at the clock on his phone. 7:24 pm.

"Yeah sure dude."

"Alone, Stan. Don't tell anybody where you're going or why."

"Huh? Not even Kenny and Cartman?"

"No dude. I'm on my way back to South Park. I'll be there in an hour. If you're not there when I pull up, I'm leaving."

He hung up the phone. The two boys wandered over. Kenny stood- nearly Cartman's height and leaned against the boy's shoulder. His blonde hair framed his angelic face cleanly in a rugged faux hawk. He wore a simple black jacket and jeans, as did the other boys.

"What was that all about?" Kenny asked, gesturing toward the phone still in Stan's hand.

"Uh. Nothing." the boy stammered, remembering Kyle's warning about not telling anyone.

"My dad just uh... wanted me to pick up some tacos for dinner." Kenny and Cartman exchanged a glance.

"What did that have to do with Khyle?" The brunette asked, playing along.

"Huh?"

"You said, Khyles name."

"Uh... oh no dude. You're misunderstanding. It's an inside joke." Cartman nodded, acceptingly and turned to start a racing game.

"So what about us?" Kenny asked, curiously.

"Huh?"

"You said, 'not even Kenny and Cartman'. What, was that another inside joke?"

"No. Uh.. he was just sayin not to get you guys any nachos."

"I thought you were picking up tacos."

"Oh yeah that's what I meant."

"Riiiiight..."

"Yeah, Stan. What you're saying sounds so completely legit right now." Cartman pipped in from his game.

"Whatever. I gotta go."

"To get the Mcdonalds." Kenny offered.

"Yeah." Stan answered, grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.

"You mean chinese." Cartman corrected. Stan stopped, fearing he'd been caught.

"Right."

"Uh huh." Cartman said.

"Yeah." Stan uttered a nervous laugh. "Later dudes."

"Bye." Kenny called as the boy exited the door.

"We followin?" Kenny asked, leaning against Cartman's machine.

"Oh hell yeah." he said without looking up.

~o~

Kyle turned the corner in his mom's car that she'd left with him at the lab in case of emergencies. He pulled in front of Starks Pond and peered through the dimly lit street. He saw a person standing on the edge of the pond. He cut the engine and pulled out his phone.

"Stan?" the figure by the pond reached in his pocket and put something to his ear.

"Yeah."

"You here?"

"Yep. You?" Stan looked around.

"You see the car?" He looked back towards the street.

"Which one?"

"Hold on." Kyle opened the car door and stood on the side, leaning on the roof and waved towards him.

"You see me waving?" Stan laughed.

"Yeah, I'm comming over."

Stan walked to the car and over to the drivers side where Kyle was leaning against the frame.

"Kyle where the hell have you been? What's going on? Why wouldn't you-" He made it around the car to the redhead boy who opened his jacket and revelaed his huge potruding stomach. Stan stumbled backwards. "Holy Jesus, Joseph, and Mary."

"Well, it's nice to see you too Stan." Kyle chuckled and gestured for Stan to get in the back seat. Once the door was shut, Kyle drove to a nearby parking lot.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Stan asked getting into the front passenger seat.

"Oh this old thing? I've had it for months." Kyle joked.

"Kyle. Are you like... diseased or something? Is that a tumor?"

"Stan-" Kyle stopped and started laughing. "I was gonna call you a fucking moron, but that probably is the most reasonable explination for this." Stan looked horrified and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What...is it?"

"Stan. I'm pregnant." A knock at the window startled them both.

"Cartman?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Me too!" Kenny grinned, waving in.

"Damnit, Stan! I told you to come alone!"

"I did! They must've followed me!" Stan raised his hands in surrender.

"Get out of the car, Jew!" Cartman roared from outside. He pulled repedidly on the doorhandle.

"Cartman... Wait a minute! You can't just-"

"Cartman, stop!" Stan shouted.

"Zip it hippie."

"Khyle. You got to the count of three to open this door or I'll rip it off." Kyle felt his stomach curl. He knew that he would. Cartman grinned.

"One."

"Cartman, just listen!"

"Two."

"Cartman!"

"Thr-"

"Damnit!" Kyle screamed in frustration and threw a heated glance at Stan. He flung the door open, making sure to hit Cartman as hard as possible with the door on the way out.

"What? Are you happy now?" Kyle growled. Kenny saw it first, mouth agape in shock. Once Cartman regained himself he followed Kenny's gaze to Kyle's belly.

"What the hell... happened to you?" Kenny asked confused.

"Don't know 'pregancy' when you see it?" Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... but you're a guy... right?"

"Of course I'm a guy! We bathed together as kids, why would I all of a sudden be a girl?"

"Then how?" Kenny shouted

"With who?" Stan added

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cartman growled. Kyle was caught offguard by the last one. Cartman scoffed.

"Is this why you left? It's been months Khyle! Nobody's seen you or heard from you. Stan's been flippin a shit, you're bitch of a mom won't tell us anything- Hell, everybody thought you were dead! They- We were worried as hell!"

"Cartman..."

"We've never really gotten along, Khyle, but God, you're my friend whether you wanna be or not! You can't just jump off the face of the earth like that! Despite what you think, I'm not completely opposed to behaving like a normal human being anymore. You're our friend and nothings gonna change that."

Stan nodded from behind him and Kenny wiped a fake tear off his face from Cartman's speech. Kyle folded his arms over his chest and bounced on his heel. He had to admit he was touched, but hey- its better to burst his bubble now rather than later.

"It's yours." he said softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Cartman asked genuinely.

"It's yours." Kyle said louder. Stan's eyes grew wide and Kenny's smile grew into a mischevious grin.

"What's mine?"

"The kid. This baby. Right in here." Kyle put Cartman's hand on his stomach and smirked up at his horrified face. "It's yours."

"Oh God."

"Best friends forever, huh fatass?" While Cartman grew an eerie green and Stan emptied his stomach on the side of the car, Kenny cheered enthusiastically from the sidelines,

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! I hope everyone had a great holliday season, despite the hellish last month... I really wanted to write a lot for this chapter and I definatly think I did. This chapter is long as hell with a lot of dialog. It made my head hurt writing and it took for ever! But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Please comment guys, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Much love! Tami_Love!**

* * *

"Actually Ken, it's more of a Maury moment." Kyle smirked at the blonde.

"True." Kenny agreed, grinning. "Maury! Maury! Maury!" Cartman's face contorted from one of complete horror to one of overwhelming anger in a matter of seconds. He lashed out at the enthusiastic blonde, sending his fist barreling into the boys' crotch.

"Damnit Kenneh! Shut the hell up! I'm tryin to think!" He shouted angrily as the boy toppled over, practically wheezing with pain.

"Whatcha need to think about fatass?" Kyle asked, innocently batting his long fire-red eyelashes at the taller brunette. "I thought you'd care about me no matter what?" Cartman scowled.

"Cute, Khyle. Real cute."

"Not as cute as how pale your face just got, baby daddy." Kenny joked, standing back up as he regained feeling in his balls.

"Shut up Kenneh! Go sit in the car!"

"Ooooh~ You already sound like a parent!" Kenny teased safely from behind Kyle. "Uncle Stan, Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." He joked, pulling the raven haired boys jacket sleeve childishly. Kyle laughed and Cartman rubbed his eyebrows irritably.

"Kenny! Now!" He ordered, growling at the teen.

"Come on Ken." Stan interjected rationally then added with a smirk, "You heard your father."

"Shut up Stan!" Cartman shouted exhaustedly. Kyle sighed and softly patted Kenny's cheek.

"Uncle Stan will take you out for ice cream while I talk to daddy okay?"

"Damnit Khyle!"

"Come on Uncle Stan. I like vanilla!" Kenny grinned, grabbing Stans hand and pulling him to the car. Kyle chuckled and motioned for Cartman to follow him.

"Come on, let's walk."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The brunette said exasperated, pulling off his black ACDC skull cap to run fingers through his chocolate brown mane.

"What?"

"Why would you say something like that to them?"

"God, Cartman it was a joke!"

"Not that! That I'm the father of that-" Kyle raised a hand to silence him.

"Call it a thing if you're brave enough, Cartman." He threatened.

"Why won't you just tell us what the hell is really wrong with you? Like are you sick or something?" Cartman asked, eyes practically pleading for the truth. Kyle scoffed and continued walking.

"Yeah, this is surprising." He said under his breath. Cartman caught up with him and placed an aggravated hand on his shoulder, hoping to stop the pissed off redhead nonviolently.

"What? That I don't believe that a teenaged BOY that I've never slept with was somehow magically impregnated by me? Oh forgive me for my ignorance."

"So you really don't believe me? What the hell happened to all that shit you were blabbin about a second ago? Friendship? Understanding?" Kyle spat at him.

"I was being serious! You're playing fucking games!"

"Why, on God's green earth would you think I was playing anything right now? Is getting over on you really worth me risking my education, my friends, my family? If you've forgotten, I've been away for damn near four months! Do you think I just sit around trying to find shit to pull on you as a way to pass the time? I've got more important things to do, fatass!"

"Then why tell Stan?"

"Huh?"

"You came here tonight with the intention of telling that fucking hippie. If you really are pregnant with my kid, why the hell would you tell him first?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because I thought that the conversation with you would go a bit like it's going now!" Kyle barked sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I knew since the beginning that you'd never believe me. And even if you did, so what? What difference would it make?"

"Stop acting like this is just something people can believe in! For God's sake, how did you react when you found out? Are you just so fucking oblivious to the rest of the world that you don't realize that this shit doesn't happen all that often! God, you're such a fucking drama queen! If you would just explain what the fuck's going on, maybe I wouldn't be so hostile and in the fucking dark!" Cartman stepped back angrily when he realized he was inches away from the shorter boy's face, shouting at the top of his lungs. He watched Kyle watch him, as if he were completely confused and bewildered at where the bigger boys anger was coming from. He sighed as Kyle looked down and kicked snow with his boots.

"So what do you want from me?" Cartman's voice came out raspy and tired. He stood, brow furrowed, hands jammed in his pockets, brooding chocolate brown eyes locked with Kyle's green emeralds.

"Not a goddamned thing." Kyle choked out, barely above a whisper. "I don't want shit from you, Cartman. If things went my way, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now, because you wouldn't even fucking know. Hell, if things were going my way, I wouldn't be pregnant with your child right now. But we can't all have things easy now can we?"

"Look," Cartman growled and ran his hands over the top of his head, letting them rest over his wavy brunette locks. "I'm just- I don't know what to say right now and I damn sure don't know what to do but if you'd just give me a fucking minute to understand this-"

"What's there to understand? I'm having a baby, it just so happens you be yours. That's it." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"That's it? So I don't get to decide whether or not I'm in this kids life or not?"

"Don't worry about it. I already gave you the answer you want to choose anyway."

"Says who?"

"Says I. Now I didn't tell you this so that I could make you into some super baby's daddy or some shit. I never once thought of you being a part of this child's life and I'd suggest you do the same. It'll be best for both you and me." Cartman scowled. Since when had the Jew given a rats ass about what'll be best for him?

"So what are you gonna do for money, huh? You don't have a job." Kyle resisted the urge to counter with the fact that the seven dollars an hour Cartman got working afterschool with Craig at the auto shop was hardly enough to raise a kid on.

"Dr Mephisto." He answered simply.

"Mephisto?"

"Yeah he's giving me five grand a month until the baby's born. It doubles to ten grand afterwards and until the baby's eighteen. Then I get fifty grand for keeping my mouth shut about the whole situation, since if I took him to court I could sue him for all he has."

"Wait, why would Dr Mephisto-" Cartman stopped himself, letting the pieces cling together. Once it clicked he stepped closer to the shorter boy, who was obvious about his struggle to keep his emerald green eyes anywhere but on him.

"He's the reason- That night after Tokens party-" He struggled with words and his voice dipped, bordering guilt when Kyle stepped away from him timidly.

"What the hell happened that night?" He asked more to himself than to the other boy. Kyle glanced up, surprised to meet the taller teens chocolate eyes instantly. Words didn't form correctly on his lips but a million and one things ran through his mind. Thankfully, before any of them caught a mind of their own and slipped from his mouth, his phone rang, vibrating loudly against his thigh. He fumbled for his pocket and stepped back, thrusting the cold metallic device at the side of his face.

"Hello?" he squeaked. Cartman raised a curious eyebrow at the boys reaction but never reduced eye-contact with the redhead.

"I- I was gonna come right over after I finished talking to Stan... No I didn't really get a chance." Kyle stammered, trying to look away from the brunettes' powerful gaze and failing.

"Yeah. Yeah. You wanted him to know anyway!" An irritated scowl grew on the boys face. Cartman chuckled with amusement at his agitation. "Look, I don't think that's a good idea." Kyle growled into the mouthpiece. "Yes, that's what I think. And if I don't?" He smirked cheekily.

"I said no and that's fucking final! God, you're such a fucking bitch!" The brunette laughed boisterously at the boy's random outburst. Kyle punched Cartman in the shoulder with his free hand, and went back to his conversation. "Fine. But if he tries to kill you, I'm not gonna stop him." Kyle scoffed and hung up the phone.

"Come on, fatass." Kyle growled and headed down the dark street, ignoring the other boys obnoxious laughter as it rung through the silence of the night.

"Who the hell were you just talking to?" Cartman asked, jogging to catch up with him.

"My mom."

~o~

"Kyle?" A small voice asked curiously from behind the tall wooden door of the Broflovski home.

"Ike!" Kyle squeeled excidedly back.

"KYLE!" The ten year old flew at the older boy from the warmth of the house.

"Hey, no pouncing." Kyle chuckled lightly. Ike stepped back to observe his older brother, a scowl of concern growing on his face.

"God, you're huge… It's very becoming on you." He grinned innocently.

"Awn… You're so full of shit." Kyle rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way, entering the home.

"Yeah well, I learned from the master." Ike stepped back and bowed. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"You back, a-hole?" Ike grinned and fist bumped the taller brunette.

"Well it's nice to see you too lil football head. Up for a round of kick the baby, for old times sake?" Cartman grinned back at the boy. Ike scowled, remembering that not so fun part of his childhood.

"Dick." He growled as Cartman passed.

"We don't need to know everything that's on your mind, champ." The teen countered tousling Ikes black hair, fondly.

"Ma! Dad!" Kyle called out, taking off his coat as his dad shuffled down the stairs.

"Kyle! It's so nice to see you!" He beamed, grappling his son in a tight hug.

"Eric, You're late." He chuckled, shaking the boys hand with the same enthusiasm he'd hugged his son with. Kyle watched them curiously, not getting the joke and wondering when the brunette teen had grown so close with his family.

"Kyle what was with that language- OH MY GOD YOU'RE HUGE!" Sheila screeched, dropping the towel she'd been drying her hands off with.

"Well, you could stand a few hours in the gym yourself, ma."

"Alright Kyle, no one likes a smart alek. But honestly… It's concerning. I'll have to call that Mephesto in the morning."

"No need. He said he sent all my test results in the mail and they should be here tomorrow. Along with a blown up copy of- this!" Kyle pulled a small piece of paper from his coat pocket and held it up for his mother to see.

"Is this what I think…" She started before gently taking the paper and plopping down on the couch. When she started sniffing into her apron, Gerald came over to investigate. A smile lit up his face when he saw the image the paper held.

"Uh… what is it?" Cartman asked, warily eyeing the paper from the other side of the room. Sheilas eyes shot up at her son. Gerald looked between them warily.

"Kyle, didn't you show him first?" He asked the redhead, confused.

"He wasn't even supposed to be here! He wasn't supposed to know!" Kyle expressed, leaning against the sofa arm.

"It's the most recent ultrasound picture. It's from about a week ago." Sheila answered, passing him the thin paper like it held the secrets of the world.

"Ma I don't think Cartman-" Kyle started, grabbing the paper from his hand.

"Jesus Khyle, let me see the goddamn picture!" Cartman said, snatching it carefully back. Gerald stood behind him and grinned, pointing over his shoulder to outline what the boy should be seeing.

"See there's the head and the arms…"

"Holy shit." He mumbled plopping down on the couch, eyes never leaving the small slip of paper in his hands.

"You do understand why we couldn't tell you, right Eric?" Gerald asked standing behind his wife who patted his hand. Cartman watched them for a minute, not even understanding for a moment what the older man had said. He shook his head, giving them both his most reassuring smile.

"No, I totally don't blame you guys. I don't get why Khyle here didn't want me to know." He looked up at the redhead who was still leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Because, it doesn't matter." Khyle growled with a huff.

"How could you say it doesn't matter?" Gerald piped in instantly.

"It matters." Cartman said seriously, catching the boys green eyed gaze for a moment, then losing it. Kyle scoffed.

"No it doesn't. You didn't even believe me a minute ago."

"No, I said it was hard to believe and something most people wouldn't believe. Open your ears, Jew." Cartman scowled. Even he was surprised at how little bite his words had. No matter how much he wanted to shout and yell at Kyle for keeping this secret from him something kept him hesitant at starting an unnecessary fight. His eyes lingered back to the paper still in his hand.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kyle growled from above him. His eyes shot back up.

"What am I acting like?" he asked, legit curiosity in his voice.

"You're acting like some kind of goddamn victim. Like I'm the bad guy here or something."

"Maybe because you're like, being an asshole for no reason." Cartman scoffed, agitation growing. "In all honesty there was no good or bad guy here. Maybe you're feeling guilty for something?" He saw Kyle tense and smirked.

"How am I being an asshole? You've been an asshole since I met you. And I don't feel guilty for anything." Kyle spat and crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"Khyle, please." Cartman groaned, exasperated. "Do we have to go back to kindergarten with every conversation? I am so sorry that I was mean to you in kindergarten. Will you PLEASE forgive me?" He said, rolling his eyes with irritability.

"I can't wait for you to rot in hell, you fat pompous asshole." Kyle shot daggers at the boy through his eyes.

"Kyle!" Sheila shouted in surprise at her son. Cartman growled at him angrily.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Broflovski. I should really get going." He managed through clenched teeth without looking away from Kyle's piercing green eyes. Kyle looked away first, rolling his eyes and rubbing his protruding belly.

"Are you sure Eric? Would you like to grab a plate to take home?"

"Another time." He smiled weakly at her and went to pass her the ultrasound picture back when she shook her head no.

"Would you like a ride, Eric?"

"No thanks Gerald." Cartman shook his hand again as he stood up to go.

"Later dude." He fist bumped the small black haired boy again before reaching for the door handle.

"Yeah. Bye dude." Ike whispered.

"Khyle." He looked back into the shorter teens eyes. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again before shaking his head.

"Later." He decided, and walked out of the door. As soon as the door shut closed, Ike walked over and scowled at his older brother.

"God, way to go Kyle."

"What?"

"You were being a total dick!"

"Ike, language." Gerald reprimanded, heading into the kitchen with his wife.

"Dude, are you fucking serious right now? How was I being a dick?"

"He obviously wants to be a part of this fucked up situation you guys are in, why won't you let him?" Ike asked rationally.

"Who's fault is it that we're in this situation anyway? He's the one that got drunk! He's the one-" Ike cut in, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Who let Dr Mephisto blahblahblah, yeah I heard the story more times than nessasary Kyle. But god dude, he's trying to make things right. And you're too stuck in the past to see that he's anything but the little asshole that used to push you in the mud when you guys were eight! You're both damn near adults with a baby on the way. If anybody, you should be thinking about your kid! Don't you think it deserves two parents?"

"Many people have gotten along fine without two parents, Ike."

"Yeah, but damn Kyle, do you think they wanted it to be like that? Did they just wake up one day and go, some day I want to be a single parent…" Kyle sighed dramatically.

"Look, I understand that you're just trying to look out for me but I think I know a little more about Cartman than you do. There's no possible way that we'll be together-"

"Who the hell said anything about you two being together? I said you don't have to do this alone if he wants to help you. I'm not telling you to go marry the guy." Ike smacked his lips, letting a mischievous grin play on them.

"So that's what this is all about." Kyle looked the younger boy in the eye. Ike grinned. "You're totally gay for him."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ike." Kyle sighed again, knowing this was going no where fast.

"Oh yeah I totally do. You're being a dick to him so that you can push him away. You don't want him involved because you're afraid you'll fall for him even more and right when you realize you're in too deep-"

"He'll change his mind and go back to not giving a shit about me or the baby." Kyle finished agitatedly.

"Kyle you can't think like that. You've got to be able to trust him." Gerald cut in from the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room.

"Trust him? Every time I trust him he turns around and stabs me in the fucking face. I made my choice a long time ago. I said that no matter what, I'd never let myself fall for his schemes and tricks. Then the one time, one fucking time I slipped up and despite myself I decided that maybe, just maybe I was wrong about him. I let myself think of him as a fucking human being for a half of a second and this happened."

"Kyle, it was an accident!" Ike groaned.

"That makes it even worst! Even when he's not trying to he finds a way to make my life hell! It's like it's implanted in his dna or something to make me fucking miserable!" Ike rolled his eyes.

"You're being a stubborn jackass!"

"I am tired of being hurt by or because of him! I am so fucking tired of being the butt of every one of his jokes, I'm tired of being a pawn in every one of his twisted assed schemes, and I'm tired of having no fucking mind of my own when it comes to him. Since the day he stepped into my life, it's been nothing but hell. There is no way in hell I'm letting that bastard do the same to my child."

"But it's not just your child, Kyle. It's his too."

"Ike. You're my brother and I know you just want the best for me and the baby. I've got nothing but love for you dude."

"Also known as, say one more thing and I'll rip off your balls and shove them in your eye sockets." Ike translated, sighing at his hopeless brother.

"I'm glad we understand each other."

~o~

Cartman's scowl faded almost immediately, remembering the small picture still in his hand. He sighed heavily and leaned against an empty bike rack, not even noticing the car that pulled up behind him.

"Hey there daddy man!" a familiar voice shouted from behind him. He turned to see Stan watching him from the curb and Kenny lighting a cigarette, sitting comfortably on the hood of the car.

"You goin home dude? You want a ride?" Stan asked.

"No, dude I'm good. I need to walk, clear my head." Kenny blew smoke.

"Care for company, fatass?" Cartman shrugged.

"You're gonna follow me either way."

"Right you are." Kenny smirked and pushed himself off the car. "Byebye uncle Stan." He chuckled mischeviously before planting a soft kiss on the unsuspecting boys lips.

"God, Kenny! What the fuck!" Stan spat and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Kenny laughed and stepped back just before the teens large fist made contact with his jaw. "God, you're such a fag!"

Stan grimaced, ears glowing red under the bright streetlight. Kenny shrugged, throwing the other boy an award winning grin.

"That's only when I'm with you, darlin." Stan rolled his eyes and got back in the car as the two teens walked away. Kenny, still grinning wildly, glanced over at the other boy, who was now frowning into the darkness.

"What the hell are you looking like that for?" Cartman looked over at him, seemingly surprised that the boy was even there.

"You should stop teasing him like that."

"Why? He's been fightin with that closet door for years now. All I'm doin is jigglin the handle a bit." Kenny smirked, tossing the empty cigarette butt on the ground. Cartman gave up. He knew Kenny's real feelings for the raven haired boy, even though the blonde would never admit it.

"So… Do you wanna talk about it?" Kenny asked him, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. He really didn't, but he knew Kenny would force it out of him someway. Kenny offered him the cigarette and he took it graciously, hitting it once before talking.

"He doesn't want me to be a part of its life." He said, surprised to notice the sulk in his voice.

"And that's… bad?"

"I'm not sure yet." Kenny nodded in understanding, but didn't bother saying anything else about it. Cartman pulled out the slip of paper in his pocket and handed it to the blonde.

"Ultrasound?" Kenny asked, peering at the picture from the glow of the streetlight.

"From a week ago." Cartman answered, blowing smoke.

"Trippy." Kenny said positioning the picture in all different directions under the light. He handed it back.

"Right?" Cartman chuckled and pulled out his wallet, tucking the picture safely behind his state id.

"How do you know it's not a fake?" Kenny said as they resumed walking and crossed the street into the playground in SouthPark elementary.

"Khyle wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just wouldn't." Kenny nodded and sat on nearby bench. Cartman did the same.

"So what do you want to do?" Kenny asked, snatching the half smoked cigarette from the brunette's fingers.

"I don't know." Cartman groaned, leaning back and sighing.

"Care to elaborate?" Kenny asked, blowing smoke. The other boy shrugged.

"I always figured if I got a girl pregnant it would be some random bitch I didn't give two shits about who forgot her to take her pill or the rubber broke or somethin. But I'd have helped her out with shit. I was mentally prepared for having to pay child support, see the kid on the weekends, all that teenaged dad shit. I don't think I'd ever bailed on her completely." Kenny nodded to show he was following. Cartman continued.

"I can't seem to fit Khyle in any possible scenario. I tried to think of him like he was a girl but it won't work."

"It wouldn't work?"

"Dude, if Khyle was a chick, I'd never fuck him. That would just be it. It would never fucking happen."

"But its not like you fucked him now either."

"We wouldn't even relate if Khyle was a chick. He wouldn't even apply."

"So you're saying you two wouldn't work if he was a chick. So since he's a guy, it would?" Cartman shrugged.

"Me and Khyle rival each other better this way. If we were into some gay shit we'd just click, we'd be two sides of the same coin. If he was a girl it wouldn't flow as good. Plus ginger jew bitches are nasty." Kenny chuckled and nodded.

"I get you dude."

They sat in silence for a while before Cartman sighed and threw his face in his hands.

"I'm so fucking confused." He muffled, clawing at his face in frustration.

"Dude, stop thinkin and lay back for a second." Kenny offered, leading the boys head onto his lap. Cartman watched him in curiosity.

"Kiss me and I'll rip your lips off your face and shove them up your asshole bro." Kenny scowled at him.

"Dude…"

"I'm just sayin, so you know." Kenny rolled his eyes and placed his hands on either side of the other boys head, massaging his temples gently.

"Relaxed?" Kenny cooed when Cartman closed his eyes.

"As I'll ever be in another guys lap." Kenny laughed.

"Good. Talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever. Just ramble for a while."

"Uh."

"How did you do on that AP Trig quiz yesterday?" Kenny offered.

"Fuck, I think I did alright, but I didn't get to sleep a lot the night before. I was practically snoring after PE."

"Why didn't you get to sleep?"

"I damn near broke my nose tryin to get into Khyle's window."

"The window?"

"Yeah, after they stopped answerin the door I figured I had to find another way inside."

"Why did you keep going over there? I mean, they weren't tellin you anything. Even Stan stopped going over."

"I figured the Jew finally ate one too many brownies and croaked."

"So what? What does that have to do with you?"

"Nothin really. I just wanted to know where he went." He answered honestly.

"So if he'd have come back completely normal then what would you feel?"

"Dunno. I never really thought about it."

"Why?"

"I knew something was wrong. He didn't even bother callin Stan. He'd have called Stan before anybody. Seein how bad a liar Stan is, I was sure he hadn't heard from him. If he didn't know and his family wasn't speakin up, something was wrong."

"What if he didn't call Stan tonight? What if he was still MIA?"

"What time is it?" Kenny glanced at his watch.

"Ten twenty eight."

"I'd be sitting on his front porch, waiting for his dad." Cartman nodded, yawning a bit.

"His dad?"

"Yeah, every Thursday around ten thirty his dad would bring me a cup of coffee and some kind of pastry."

"A pastry?" Kenny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, a cupcake, a twinkie, a donught…"

"But he wouldn't let you in?"

"Nope."

"How was it the other days?"

"Well practice is on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from four to seven. So I'd be there from around eight thirty to around eleven. Tuesdays and Fridays I'd get there around five, leave about eight." Kenny opened his mouth to express how fucking insane that was, but Cartman continued talking.

"Mondays and Wednesdays that bitch he calls a mother would step around me and pretend I wasn't there. Tuesdays Ike would let me in for a while until his mom got home but wouldn't say anything about Khyle. Fridays Sheila works late so I'd have dinner with Gerald and Ike but they'd never talk about Khyle and would threaten to kick me out if I said anything about him. I got kicked out a lot of times that way." Kenny looked at him astounded. That's doing a hell of a lot for someone you don't really care about.

"Dude, are you like, gay for Kyle or somethin?" He asked sincerely. Cartman gave a short laugh.

"Hell, I don't know. Probably."

"So the fact that he's having your kid makes you…"

"Terrified." Cartman answered bluntly.

"Why?"

"What if it's just like me, a mean little bastard who'll make him fucking miserable until the day he dies?"

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Why?"

"Cause if it's just like you, it'll love him and protect him no matter what. And even though Kyle will get pissed because he called his homeroom teacher a nutsuckingtittymuncher, or because she made all the other nominees for homecoming queen crap themselves right before election so that she'd get all the votes, he'll still love it unconditionally because he'll be inwardly proud at the little brat, and impressed by how much its like his daddy." Cartman laughed at this for a while, thinking that those are totally something a child of his would do. He sighed.

"That sucks."

"Huh?"

"I want to be there to hi-five the little bastard when he comes home from school, grounded because his teacher's a nutsuckingtittymuncher. I want to give her my credit card for all the other shitty bitches that can't even remotely compare to my little girl. I want to tease Khyle and say, damn they're just like we were at that age. I want my kid to know his daddy, and not grow up thinkin I'm some fuckin dead beat asshole who doesn't give a shit about him. Hell, if it wasn't for today, I probably wouldn't even know about it. And that sucks. Maybe if my mom had told my dad about me I wouldn't be so fucked up now."

Kenny watched the boy with fascination. He really hadn't been prepared for the boy to be so honest with him this entire time. Maybe he was explaining things more to himself than the blue eyed blonde, who now looked at him in an entirely different light.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Kenny asked exhaustedly, pulling out another cigarette to light.

"No fucking idea, dude."


End file.
